


I Will Follow You (As Long as You Lead) Into the Darkness

by AliNear



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Timetravel, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Five didn't mean to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/pseuds/AliNear
Summary: Five just wanted to protect Four, how was he suppose to know he'd discover Time Travel?
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 28
Kudos: 370





	1. Chapter 1

Five protects his siblings.

He grew louder, so Reginald’s piercing gaze would fix on him instead of Two who stuttered only grew worse the more he yelled.

He argued, stepping closer to him then any of them had dared to when he would sneer and berate Six and Seven, both painfully shy and flinching back at the harsh words eyes downcast and forms shaking.

He pushed back against orders when the sound of One’s sobs filled the halls or Three couldn’t speak, both weak from extra training or lectured for some non-existing failure.

He disobeyed when Four’s eyes grew distant and nothing, not their siblings or mother could get his attention, for father would add a new bruise or worse a scar to Four’s ever pale skin as he disappeared with him into the night.

Five took the extra training, punishments, and harsh words with his own raging mind and venomous tongue, willing himself not to push it to far, knowing if he pushed- knowing- Reginald held no love in his clinical need to study them and would not mourn a child gone but an experiment failed. Five ~~wouldn't~~ couldn’t leave them behind. 

Five protected his siblings.

In one timeline Five protects and grows with his siblings, unable to do anything as his family falls apart around him.

In another lifetime Five continued to protect them, until Reginald killed him during experiment 626, their 16 year.

In another Five tried desperately to jump, to time travel, hoping if he would just figure it out, he’d save all of them from the house. In that time, he would jump, and spend a lifetime searching for a way back home.

This is not one of those timelines. 

Five cracked his door open as silently as he could, peering out into the dimly lit hall as Reginald- never father- pulled Four along. He pulled; hand curled harshly into Four, fingers digging the sleep-shirt and bicep and for a moment Five saw red, remembering the bruises on his arms that Four has always seemed to sport. Four was pale in what little light was on in the hall, eyes blown wide with fear as he thrashed against Reginald’s grip desperately, feet sliding against hard wood floors as he whimpered. His eyes rolled around rapidly glancing over mother's stone form and fixed smile and passed Pogo's uncomfortable expression. Catching sight of Five’s mostly hidden form. Before he could call for help, Five brought a finger up to shush him, shaking his head sharply- his plan would fail if he was caught now. Flinching back when Four’s eyes dropped, and a sob broke out between trembling lips.

He nearly gave himself away with that, the need to step out and help his brother, to stop the broken sound wheezing out of Four’s heaving chest, had his foot lifting before he could stop himself. But he waits, stepping out of his room when they leave the hall, taking light but quick steps to follow- the only time he would thank Reginald's training he was sure-, trying to stay far enough behind to be undetected. His stomach twisted when he saw Four being forced out of the house and out into the evening air.

Wincing as his sock clad feet hit the wet concrete, Five followed as closely as he dared, biting back re flexed ow's as rocks and city glass cut into unprotected feet- he'd share these scars with Four now, knowing Reginald did not stop to let Four put on shoes-. Ducking behind what he could as they went down the street. Curling forward, he tried to suppress the shiver as the night air grew cooled. But couldn’t help but nearly gave his location away with how he trembled when Reginald unlocked the gate to the cemetery. Knowing he probably only had moments, he pushed his fear down into his bubbling belly and made a run towards the gate, stepping behind a headstone the second he passed the metal bars. He stayed ducked there for several moments convinced he had been spotted. Breathing deeply, like the they were taught, Five waited for his heart to leave his throat.

A minute passed and then another.

So, focused on the beating in his ears he missed the sound of the gate closing and the click on the lock.

Five stepped out of his hiding spot, clumsily searching the cemetery in the dark, wondering if it was safe to call out to Four. It was only as he tripped for a second time that he heard the faint yelling, sounding muffled but familiar.

Five went deeper into the cemetery.

Taking a deep breath Five tried to shout as softly as possible “Four! Four?”

he held a hand inf front of himself, crushing his wrist against cold stone, as he turned to look behind him trying again.

“Four?!”

“Five?” Answered back meekly, unlike his usual loud brother’s boisterous tones.

He turned back around, eyes darting as he tried to find his brother.

“Five? His voice grew softer.

“Four!, Four, I’m here! Where are you?”

“I’m here, I’m in here Five!”

With dawning horror, he realized the voice was coming from the stone he was leaning on, stepping back he stared trying to figure out what was in front of him.

“Inside the stone?”

“Ye-es!” Four hiccupped.

Five circled the building. Eyeing the door, he knew his skinny none superhuman arms would not be able to move.

“I’m going to jump!” he announced, waiting a split second before pushing out with his powers.

The blue light fizzled and crackled under his skin and engulfed him, blinking him out of existence for a second before he handed on stone floor. While he had thought it was dark outside, inside was worse there was no moon illuminating anything or distance but seeable streetlights, it was complete darkness.

Something warm collided into his side, sending him stumbling. Four latched onto his middle, shoving his face into Five’s neck, sending goosebumps trailing up his arms as his brother’s freezing form met his skin.

“Fiiii-vee.” He whined, sniffling.

He patted his brother curly hair awkwardly. Four and Six were much better at the emotional stuff then he was. Pushing Four away he blinked against the darkness trying to bring Four out of the shadows of the night.

“Can? Can we leave?”

Five felt Four tremble as he voiced the question, shaking like a leaf against him. Five wanted to say yes and get him out of the cold stone room, but he had never teleported with anyone before. Four flinched, curling into his side and ducking his head. Five almost asked what he saw, what made him flinch so violently. _The dead are mean,_ he remembered Four saying, _most of them are confused and scared and think I can help. Some… some are the monsters who killed them and oh Five they whisper horrible things._

“Yes, we’re going to leave.” He said finally, firmly, knowing that Four thought he meant the room and not that Five had meant the academy. _I just have to get the others._

Grabbing Four’s hand, Five pushed, and pushed, bringing forth the familiar buzzing feeling and begging it to engulf and consume his brother to. With his eyes closed and hands clutching onto Four’s, he didn’t see what was happening around hm. Wind swirled around the room as pressure built, Four flinched, and bunched his shoulder up as his ears popped, blue blinding light lit up the room pulsing like a heartbeat.

Once

The stone started to crumble.

Twice

Four closed his eyes against the light

Thrice

The static sparked against their skin

Forth

The room blew out as Four and Five blinked out of existence.

Five opened his eyes to smoke and ash, an orange and gray hue clouding his eyes. A warm hand still clutched in his own. Turning he tried to peered around, squinting against the thick smog like ash that made his throat tickle. he could make out vague massive shapes but there was little he could see through the fog. He swayed as the rush left him, feeling a familiar pain form at his temples, he let out a low groan. 

Four replied with his own moaned, bringing a hand up to rub at his head before turning to the side and throwing up. Blinking sluggishly Four sat up and glanced around before turning to his brother.

“Five… where are we?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why, why does everything look ruined?”

“Don’t know.”

The sit there quietly for a moment, turning their heads this way and that, coughing through the ash.

“Four?” Five voice comes out croaking.

“Mhmm.”

“I don’t feel so good.” He slumped over, only not falling to the ground because Four reached over and slung his arm over his shoulder.

Four struggled them to their feet, “Do you remember those records? What was the survivalist first rule?” he asked lightly, as if Five couldn't feel the racing pulse or hear the crack in his voice.

“Shelter.”

“Okay then.” Four agreed, waiting a moment before helping Five along.

**September 22, 1999**

“It is with great sadness that the Umbrella Academy announces the lost of two of it’s members. The Séance and the Boy have perished during a classified mission late last night. With eh death of the two ten-year old’s Mr. Hargreaves and his academy are under much criticism… more at Eleven.”

The next day two portraits hung in the mansion living room, the smug faces of their brothers staring back as Reginald informed them of Four and Five's disobedience and rather dispassionately told them of their deaths.

"You are expected to do better." 


	2. Chapter 2

Four wasn’t sure where he was going, that was in some parts that he couldn’t see very far ahead of himself but also mostly because he had no idea where Five took them. While he was generally good in geography class those had all been maps and globes and not actually smack dab in another place.

Five, if he was awake, would probably be able to identify their location. While he shared specialized language classes with Three, Five was the only one that got in-depth geography class. Four was confident if his brother woke up, he would pinpoint where they were in a heartbeat.

As it was, with Five unconscious, Four wasn’t sure where they had landed, and father’s voice drilling in his head that people were dangerous and with their new status as heroes, would have no problem hurting or lying to them, so he couldn’t just ask someone. Not that he could find someone in the first place, the ash so thick his eyes were watering.

So, Four continued forward half dragging his brother’s form as he tried to find them shelter- his mind still on the recording. He was almost positive shelter was NOT the first thing to do in a survival situation, but he would argue with Five until he remembered what the other thing- the right thing- was. He was so focused on that, that he forgot to look around for a suitable place for shelter, intently moving forward as his mind circled. He was so hyper focused on this that he failed to notice multiple things.

Such as how much what little light seemed to make his head hurt or how fast his heart seemed to beat or the woman that was now standing stock still in front of him. All signs, Seven would have explained in a timid voice, that said he was probably In shock. But Seven wasn’t there instead the lady was standing tall and had a complexion like Three’s as far as he could tell. Not that he could tell very well as she was covered in gray ash, turning her hair a muddled color and her skin was smeared with it. Her eyes were large, and her mouth had fallen open in surprise when she caught sight of the two ten-year old’s.

He almost walked through her.

“Four?”

He took a step back, almost dropping Five in the process. Her eyes slide across him landing on his brother.

“Five?”

Her face crumbled as she looked at them, falling to her knees and lifting a hand as if to touch his cheek.

“I- I forgot how young-“

“Back Off!” He told her, voice coming out stronger than he expected it to, like how One had spoken to the villains in the bank, shakily taking a step to the side to try and get around her.

“Hey, no, Four.” The woman’s voice came out soothingly, as she reached out to him, “No, Four. It’s me. It’s Alliso- it’s Three.”

Four shook his head, “My sister is ten, like me.” He told her bluntly, “You’re one of those crazy fans, Sir told us about.”

“No, Four you got to listen to me.” She cried, tears rolling over ash covered cheeks. Her eyes flickered behind him catching sight of something, that made her face pale.

“Anyway,” he continued, “Your way too old to be my sister, your ancient like Sir.”

Her face twitched at those words, a flash of anger as she frowned before an unhappy grimace took its place. Four tried to sidestep her again, before she signed heavily but told him.

“You need to get inside,” she gestured towards a crumbling building even as her tone was sharp with annoyance, “You and Five, now!”

Arms tightening around Five- earning him a grunt- Four took a step back distrust clear on his face, “I-I don’t listen to strangers, least of all crazy ones.”

Her face spasmed before dropping. Closing her eyes and muttered just loud enough for him to hear, “Forgive me.” She said rather solemnly before muttering a quick, “I hope this works.”

With sharp eyes, she looked between him and Five before speaking as authoritatively as she could, which – Four thought- was a lot of authority.

“I heard a rumor you and Five hid inside.”

His eyes glazed over as her rumor took over, before he marched towards the building, stiff as he dragged Five. He stepped inside just the dust storm blew in, blacking out the city and making the world disappear around them.

Number Three watched Four and Five enter the building and into safety, as her form flickered and faded as the storm swept her away. Swallowing thickly against the shame and guilt bubbling in her stomach at using her power on her brother- her now younger brother-she allowed herself to fade, intent to bring the news of life back to her others.

Four blinked away the rumor, dropping Five in the process as he turned on his heel to race back towards the opening- not much of a door more as a pillar holding up part of the building to make a small cave like area. But the closer he got the windier it got, sand flying out and around suffocating him in the process. Four stumbled back coughing and hacking, trying to get the sand and dust out of his lungs.

“ThreEEEeeee.” He chocked out, “Three where’d did you go?” he cried out. But he couldn’t see his sister’s form through the sand or hear her, and while he didn’t know why she was so old, it had to have been her. No one had a power like her, so where did she go?

“ThreeEEEEEEEe” he cried again, feeling the beginning of a headache come on as he sniffled.

Why was she so old? Why was she covered in dust? Where was One, Two, and Six? Did Three know where they are?

Fate tears of frustration rolled down his cheeks, washing specks of dust away, loud bubbling sobs made his chest ache as he curled himself forward.

“Three, where’d you go,” he hiccuped, “I’m scared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an older brother and i know how siblings react but i still asked my coworkers what Klaus should say to allison. 
> 
> it was a toss up between "Your to old to be my sister."  
> or "No, my sister is much pretty then you."
> 
> So, Klaus now knows it was their sister but she mysteriously vanished # Klaus doesn't know shes dead! #Trauma that will unfold  
> Also,cause Five transported them from the mausoleum they are a little farther from the academy then Five was in cannon. 
> 
> Ghost Allison is gonna tell the others "You wouldn't believe who just ended up on the completely dead planet that someone- everyone stares at Vanya- accidentally killed"


End file.
